This invention relates to cartons for containing a product to be dispensed therefrom and in particular, to cartons having a pouring spout container mounted therein for dispensing only a predetermined amount of said carton product each time said spout is opened.
A great many products packaged for consumer use today are those type of products which need to be used in specific amounts. Among such products are detergents, dish washing soap, sugar, salt, and the like. Such products are usually packaged in a carton having a spout therein so that the consumer can pour the product from the carton through the spout into a measuring device of some type in order to obtain the required amount of the product to be used at a particular time. The use of many of these products requires a guess on the part of the consumer as to the amount of the packaged material being dispensed. Thus, the cartons as used in the present state of the art for the purposes as set forth above are not only an inconvenience for the consumer who must either try to locate a measuring object of some type to determine the quantity of material being dispensed from the carton or the consumer must guess as to the amount being used, and thus, either dispenses too much of the product or obtains too little of the product, thereby resulting in an inefficient or improper use of the product.